


Wanted

by AstrisDreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grey Harry, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Harry lives with Sirius, Manipulative Dumbledore, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrisDreams/pseuds/AstrisDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius broke out of Azkaban a little earlier and kidnapped Harry when he was five. Reunited with his ex-lover and her daughter, the four of them live out their lives on the run until the ministry finally catches them. Finally attending school Harry Potter finds himself unprepared for life at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Sirius broke out of prison when Harry was 3 so he's been in there for about four years or less. He's looking for Harry and the reason he knows where Privet Drive is because he knows Petunia not in a friendly way of course but still. Also Petunia is the bad guy here not Vernon or Dudley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've taken a few artistic liberties, and yeah this is different from the previous version of the story. Mary MacDonald is a real character, not an important one however also I changed Mary to Maria since I didn't like it. Sorry for those who get annoyed. Don't like don't read. Also the name Roxana, sorry if you think it's cliche I was thinking Sirius' daughter wouldn't be a constellation like his parents but nothing super plain like muggles and all.

* * *

**1:00 P.M October 30th, 1984**

Harry giggled covering his eyes; they'd never find him here. He was playing hide n seek for the first time ever the Dursleys never let them play, but now he could. It had been a while since they found him maybe he was too good. He giggled again he must have picked the best hiding spot for them to not see him. He heard footsteps getting closer before the door opened and Harry frowned, maybe they thought he was outside. That was when he heard the car door slam and the engine roaring. He ran out of the closet running up to the window to see the car drive away and whimpered they left him they didn't want to play with him.

Vernon sighed he didn't understand why Petunia resented the boy so much he was a nice sweet young boy if a little off however she couldn't let go of the past and her hatred of Lily and took it out on the lad. She forced Dudley to be mean to him and to not talk to him confusing his son. He couldn't take Harry and Dudley and leave he loved her besides Harry was her nephew not his. It didn't bother him the fact that Harry was magical no it interested him but Petunia.

**7:00 P.M October 30th, 1984**

"You weft me." Harry sniffed rubbing his eyes

"So what if we did who said you could come out of the cupboard get back in there." Petunia scowled.

As they went upstairs Vernon stopped opening the cupboard and pulled out a sandwich handing it to him, "Here."

"Thank you, Uncle Vernon," Harry muttered.

Vernon ruffled his hair before heading upstairs himself.

**5:00 A.M October 31st, 1984**

Vernon and Petunia made their way downstairs hurrying to stop the furious knocking on his doorway and yanked it open, "Wh-" She let out a scream as a wand was shoved in her fast.

"Where is he?" The man hissed.

In the doorway stood a tall skeleton of a man. His face was gaunt and white, and his skin seemed stretched across it, making it look more like a skull than a living person's face. His clothes were torn and filthy, and his black hair was long and unkempt, cached with grime.

"In the cupboard." Vernon replied knowing full well whom he was talking about

"He's WHERE?"

Loud, pounding footsteps approached Harry's cupboard, and the door was suddenly flung wide open. Harry shrank back into the corner in fear.

When he saw this, the man's face softened, and he flashed Harry a reassuring smile, before fixing his face once more into an expression of rage and turning to the Dursleys.

"What do you think you're doing!" he roared. "He's your NEPHEW! And this is how you treat him?"

"That thing," said Petunia, indicating Harry with his hand, "Is of no relation to us. He's nothing but a worthless freak, just like his parents, they got themselves blown up!"

Vernon scowled before turning to Petunia, "Shut your mouth. I don't understand why you still hate them they've moved on emotionally and physically and you're still here hating them for being magical so what if you're not magical there's a whole bunch of other things you can do that your sister couldn't and you take out your hatred of her on Harry."

"Don't you EVER say that about Lily and James again. I'm taking Harry now; I'll have to charm you so it looks like you went to the beach and Harry drowned." The man said waving his wand over them as a dazed looked came over their faces

The man turned back to Harry, smiling brightly. "Hello," he said. "My name is Sirius Black. You're Harry, right?"

"Yes, are you going to hurt me?"

"No, I'm going to take you away from here you can come live with me."

Harry nodded eagerly; anything was better than living in a cupboard.

"Come on." Sirius said holding out his hand, and placing a disillusionment charm and walked to the end of the block, "Okay hold on tight to my hand and don't let go okay."

Harry nodded gripping his hand as Sirius smiled apparating them to a house he get to see her again.

**10:00 P.M October 31st, 1984**

A woman with olive skin tone and short wavy black hair and big brown eyes let out a sigh before making her way to the kitchen and opening a bottle of fire whiskey and downing it and sliding against the wall wiping the tears from her eyes. She missed them so much, she missed them all so much. It happened every Halloween, but she couldn't help it, she missed all of them.

She had moved with her five-year-old daughter to a small isle far away from the wizarding world. Almost all of her closest friends from school were dead, and the man she loved was rotting in Azkaban. Taking another swig of her drink she snorted, such was the harshness that was called life. Her musings were cut short when a man looking like he hadn't had a shower in years appeared along with a child. She shrieked throwing her bottle at him which he ducked making it crash into the wall.

"Who are you? How did you find me?" She called out grabbing another bottle and cursing herself for leaving her wand in the living room. The only people able to find this place were dead, or locked up.

"Maria." Sirius said taking a step closer

"Back away don't make me hurt you." She glared, "You chose a wrong night to mess with me."

"Mia-"

She blinked jaw, dropping, "-What did you just call me?"

"Mia it's me, Sirius."

"Sirius." She muttered, backing away, "No it can't- you are you here to kill me too?"

"Mia, please, believe me, I was framed. Look you were great at potions brew Vertiserum and-"

"Why shouldn't I just stun you and turn you into the DMLE."

"Well one I'm telling the truth, and two they'd kill me, escaping Azkaban is punishable by death, you'd be sentencing an innocent man to death and two you don't have your wand."

"You sold out James and Lily!"

"I didn't! Mia, please out of everything we've been through."

"Mummy? Why are you yelling?" A small girl with straight black hair and grey eyes called out, walking into the room rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Mummy's sorry she woke you up." Maria said pulling her up and moving away from Sirius.

"Is she mine?"

"Yes."

"Mummy who's the little boy?"

"I-I don't know."

Sirius fidgeted before muttering, "Harry Potter."

Maria's mouth dropped open in shock as she put her daughter on the floor.

"You kidnapped Harry Potter!" She gasped, "The order will hunt us down, aurors and death eaters and-" She cut off running a hand through her hair before turning to her daughter, "Roxana why don't you go show Harry your toys?"

Sirius placed Harry down who looked up at him for permission before grinning brightly at his nod and following Roxana out of the kitchen. The minute they were gone Sirius pulled out his wand and placed a silencing charm around the room just in time as Maria began to shout.

"You kidnapped Harry Potter! What killing his parents wasn't good enough."

Sirius stared at her eyes narrowing, "I DIDN'T BLOODY KILL THEM IT WAS PETER!"

"HOW DA-"

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN MARIA! PETER FRAMED ME! HE..." Sirius trailed off voice cracking, "He was the one who..."

Maria stood there stunned as her ex, finished the story, and stared at him before walking up to him as she grabbed his face, staring into his eyes, there was no faking the genuine sorrow in his eyes. He really was innocent.

"Oh, Sirius." She muttered.

Sirius brought up his own hands bringing them up to her face, as they leaned against each others foreheads smiling softly.

"I missed you, so much. Even single day and you weren't her to see Roxana-"

"I'm here now and I'm here to stay."

Maria gave a wobbly smile, "Okay but please go clean yourself up."

"Hey I've been in prison for three years cut me some slack." He pouted


	2. Chapter 2

**February 19th, 1987**

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Maria smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks, mommy!" She grinned.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7." A six-year-old Harry grinned punching her, "And a pinch happy birthday."

"Wait till your birthday." Roxana stuck out her tongue rubbing her arm

**July 31st, 1987**

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7 and a pinch," Roxana smirked," Happy Birthday."

"Do you have to hit me so hard?" Harry whined rubbing her arm

"Do you have to be such a wimp?"

**August 1990**

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Maria screeched, she was currently covered in a sticky substance and bright yellow feathers.

Outside on brooms, their game of tag was quickly halted as Sirius paled in the air while Roxana and Harry exchanged confused looks.

"What did you do to mom?" Roxana asked as they reached the ground.

Sirius shrugged running a hand through his hair as they made their way inside the house, before stopping abruptly. "Actually, I think I know what I did."

Harry grinned and pushed at his back, "Be a man Sirius!"

Roxana giggled as she began to help out, both of them pushing the man inside the house. Peering from behind they both felt their mouth drop as Sirius chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maria, sweetheart please be gentle. This wasn't actually meant for you."

"Oh cause that makes it so much better!" She snapped hitting him upside the head, "When are you gonna go grow up?"

"Wait, was that meant for me, dad?" Roxana glared, "For yesterday?"

Harry snickered as he watched the three of them argue and smiled happily, to think six years ago he was stuck with the Dursleys. He couldn't ask for a better life. He was jerked out of his musings as Sirius let out a girly scream as Maria launched herself at him, covering him in goo and feathers.

"Harry run!" Roxana shrieked, grabbing his hand and pulling him after her, "They're after us! They're gonna cover us in goop."

"Run run run as fast as you can!" Sirius yelled out. "We'll even give you a ten-second head start not that it matters, there are traps all over this house!"

"What!" Maria snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

"Mia sweetheart I was joking." He protested holding up his hands in defeat. "Mostly."

"Sirius…"

A couple of hours later a family of four sat in the living room covered from head to toe in glitter, feathers, goop, and who knows what else. Maria was currently sporting bright neon green hair courtesy of some accidental magic while Sirius was sporting bright neon pink hair. In retaliation, Roxana and Harry had bright purple and blue hair respectively.

"I have glitter in places that shouldn't have glitter," Sirius whined.

"I did not need to know that." Harry shuddered.

"I can help you get rid of it." Maria grinned flirtatiously.

"MUM!"

"I'm gonna leave before I get scarred for life," Harry mumbled.

"Before you get scarred for life mind telling me what you guys want for dinner."

"You," Sirius growled, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Aw, dad come on." Roxana groaned, flopping on the floor and covering her face with her hair, "Ew."

Sirius and Maria sat cuddled on the couch, Harry and Roxana asleep in the blanket fort they had made earlier.

"They're gonna be eleven soon," Maria mumbled softly.

"I know, what do you want to do?" Sirius sighed. "Hogwarts is great and all but the ministry still sees me as an escaped fugitive. I'm lucky we haven't been caught yet."

Maria smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "It doesn't matter, the ministry here has made me his official guardian. If we go back to England we have the law on our side. I'll testify for you, and I'll make sure you get a proper trial."

"But the British ministry might take Harry away, maybe Roxana too."

"I'd like to see them try." Maria snarled.

* * *

**March 1993**

"Harry sweetheart wake up." Maria sighed, shaking the boy lightly, "Its time for school."

"I don't wanna go," He mumbled pulling the covers over his head.

"Well, I guess you also don't want to cover any of the new spells today either," Maria smirked, crossing her arms. 3...2...1...

"New spells!" Harry said poking his head out.

"Yep. I was gonna teach you and Roxana after school today but if you don't go..."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. I see why Sirius always calls you a Slytherin in Gryffindor's clothing."

"Oh hush you." Maria smiled kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair. "Be down in ten."

Maria and Sirius with the help of some unregistered wands had been teaching the two of them spells, charms and anything else they deemed important. Both of them seem to have a knack for charms though Harry took to defense spells while Roxana took to transfiguration.

* * *

"Ro, Ry! What's up!"

Both teens turned seeing a girl with brown hair and light blue eyes waving at them. They were currently waiting at the bus stop for the school bus.

"Hey, Juniper." Harry smiled, shouldering hid backpack.

"Will you ever stop with the bad nicknames?" Roxana asked rolling her eyes good-naturedly. "They're really bad."

"Nope." Juniper grinned brightly.

"Don't bother she always comes up with stupid nicknames." A boy with dark hair and light brown eyes grinned, throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Shut up Richie." She huffed pushing him away.

"Richard," He said slowly, "Say it with me."

Harry snickered and rolled his eyes, as the bus arrived, taking a seat next to Richard.

He didn't necessarily hate school per say, but he found it a lot more annoying than Roxana did. To him, it was a waste of time and he'd rather be at Hogwarts right now and once again cursed Peter Pettigrew's existence. Sirius had long since told them all about what had really gone down and Harry had made a silent promise that one day the traitor would pay.

It wasn't until the end of the day when it happened, "Harry Wilkerson, please report to the principals office. Harry Wilkerson..."

He shared a horrified glance with Roxana, whenever either of them was called to the principal's office it meant that they had found and inconsistency in their records. It was hard for two purebloods to forge muggle documents. When that happened the four of them had to jump ship. This was their thirteenth school so far and they had only been here for six months. Sometimes they were lucky and got to stay for a couple of years, most times though they only stayed for a few months. Harry frowned knowing that not going would just cause a bigger problem and left the classroom a million little white lies running through his mind.

Roxana stood outside the school's entrance fidgeting nervously. She hadn't seen Harry since fifth period and school had been let out ten minutes ago. At that moment, Harry walked through the doors reading a white slip of paper.

"Harry about time what took so long?" She frowned.

"I don't know. I got there and the principal was asking really weird questions. I think he thought Sirius was abusing me or something." He shrugged

"That's weird," Roxana asked before pointing at the white paper in his hand. "What's that?"

"A note for Sirius."

The two of them descended the steps leading from the school as Roxana snatched it from his hand.

She read it quickly and frowned. "Great. This means we're gonna have to move again."

They reached the end of the stairs as they began walking home halfway through Harry held out his hand. "Give me back my note."

"Huh?" Roxana blinked, "Oh right?"

She held out the note but before Harry could grab it she vanished into thin air.

"ROXANA!"


	3. Chapter 3

Roxana fell to the floor when she landed, a side effect of portkeying for the first time. Perched on her hands and knees she let out a groan before throwing up.

"Who is that?"

Roxana stood up clutching at her stomach, and felt a lump form in her throat as she took in the amount of unfamiliar faces in the room. Backing up she glared at them through her hair, she looked too much like Sirius Black to show her face, "Who are you? Where am I?"

A man with a fake eye and stump for a leg came forward brandishing a wand.

"Alastor no! She could be a muggle for all we know!" A stern looking woman frowned.

Roxana glanced at the wand pointed her way and kept her head down, heart pounding in fear.

Alastor merely rolled his eyes, "We'll just oblivate her if that's the case," Moving forward, wand in hand, "Look me in the eye girl."

Roxana raised her head, as Alastor move her hair out the way with his wand revealing her face causing the crowd to gasp and murmur.

"She looks just like him."

Alastor smirked turning to the stern which who had spoken, "I daresay she ain't a muggle." Turning back to his captive, "Where is Sirius Black and Harry Potter? Speak up now if you know what's good for ya."

"You don't scare me!" She bluffed, hoping her quaking knees wouldn't give her away.

"Alastor there's no need for all this." A old man said walking forward.

"I know you. You're Dumbledore!" She pointed, and glanced around, "And you." She pointed at Alastor, "I didn't realize it before...you're Alastor Moody. Minerva McGonagall, and this is...the order right?"

Remus Lupin stepped forward frowning, "Did Sirius tell you all this?"

"Yes, but you don't understand he's innocent! Peter Pettigrew-"

"Dear child, I do believe your father has been filling your head with lies." McGonagall interrupted.

"They are not lies, it's the truth!"

Dumbledore looked at her, "Do you mind telling us your name?"

"Roxana, Roxana Black." She spat out, "And my father has not been telling me lies! You all are just a bunch of bloody idiots who couldn't recognize the truth if it stood right in front of you!"

"Don't address us in that matter young lady!"

"I can do whatever the bloody hell I want, none of you are of anything to me!"

"I daresay she is exactly like her father."

* * *

Harry had never been so worried in his life, he had never had a family that he cared about or one that cared about him. So when Roxana vanished from sight, he stood there for about five seconds before he dropped everything and ran home. Accidental magic came into account apparating him back home in front of a startled Maria.

"Ha-did you just use apparate?" She blinked.

"Where's Sirius?"

"He's outside, Harry what's wrong?"

Harry ignored her running outside spotting his godfather playing with his broom.

"Sirius!" He shouted, "Come down!"

As Sirius touched down and made his way over Maria came outside turning Harry around to face her, "What's wrong? Harry what's going on?"

She looked around, "Wait, where's Roxana?"

"She disappeared and it's all my fault!" Harry shouted.

Sirius frowned eyes hardening, he seriously doubted it was his fault, "Calm down and tell us what happened."

"I got a note from the office they called me up there said I should give it to you and Roxana wanted to see it so I gave it to her and before I could grab it back she just vanished." Harry bemoaned, "Its all my fault. I shouldn't-"

"Harry." Maria cut in, "It is not your fault. That paper it seems was a portkey?" She finished turning to Sirius who nodded in agreement.

"A what?"

"I'll explain later, first we need to get Roxana. Sirius do you think it was the Order or Death eaters?"

"Here's hoping it was the order."

Harry stayed silent though there were a million questions running through his head.

"They probably want Harry. I have a plan. I'll track them down and follow them to wherever they took our daughter. I'll say that I threatened you and everyone."

"Sirius no! What if they try to-"

"I won't let them." He let out a sigh before beckoning the two of them to follow him. Once inside he sat them on the couch going upstairs before returning with a box.

"I was hoping I'd never have to use this but." He opened the box showing off an assortment of jewelry. "There portkeys, activated by the wearer only and whenever they want to. It takes them to wherever they feel safest."

Reaching in he pulled out a bracelet fastening it around Harry's wrist. He then tapped it with his wand rendering it invisible. "No one will be able to see it, not even Moody and his eye. I come from a dark family and as such have access to dark spells."

Next he pulled out a necklace fastening it around his own neck, turning to Maria he winked, "Portkey to anywhere regardless of wards."

He then pulled out another bracelet handing it to Harry, "Give this to Roxana when you see her again."

Digging in the box he stopped slightly before pulling out a onyx princess cut engagement ring.

"Sirius..."

"I wanted to do this at a different time but, there's no time like the present." Sliding it onto her finger he kisses her softly, "I'd like to marry you when all this is over."

Maria smiled softly, "Same here." She kissed him once more before standing up, "Let's go get our daughter back."

Sirius grinned and turned to Harry, "Take us to the spot where Roxana disappeared."

* * *

Roxana stood backed in a corner with various members of the order surrounding her. She was bloody terrified but she'd never let them know.

"Roxana." Dumbledore said softly, "We won't harm you or Harry."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms." "Yay. You'll just kill my parents. Gee thanks."

"I say we just use Veritaserum." Moody growled, "Obviously she isn't going to talk willingly and I doubt you'll let me properly interrogate her."

Before anyone could respond, there was a loud pop, and every order member in the room had drawn their wand.

"Told you it was the order sweetheart."

"Dad!"

"Ana!" Maria asked turning around and wrapping her in a tight hug, "Oh baby I was so worried!"

"I'm fine mom. But dad needs to get out of here!"

"Hands where I can see em Black!" Moody said pointing his wand at the escaped convict.

"Roxy what's going on?" Harry asked.

"They've been looking for you and dad." She answered, "They wanted me to tell them where you guys where but I wouldn't say anything, not like it matters anymore."

Dumbledore stepped forward trying to play the peacekeeper, "Hello Harry Potter."

"Sure he get's a hello and I get a wand shoved in my face." Roxana grumbled.

"What do you want?"

"We've been looking for you. You see, I doubt Sirius has told you the truth of what happened when you were a child."

Harry glared at him, "Oh you mean how he was sent to prison without a trial? Or how about how you placed me with relatives who obviously didn't want me? But that's not what you're talking about is it. You're talking about how everyone thinks Sirius killed all those people correct."

"My dear boy-"

"I'm not your dear anything. Sirius was framed by Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm afraid he's been lying to you."

"No he has not!" Harry shouted stomping his foot and rattling the house. "Give him Veritaserum then! All of us can testify against him."

"I'm afraid Veritaserum isn't infallible."

"Unless you bring in the very much alive body of Peter Pettigrew you haven't got much of case here laddie." Moody said.

"Fine what's going to happen now?" Harry glared, crossing his arms.

Dumbledore stroked his beard, "Well Harry you'll be returned to the Durselys. I am unsure about Ms. Black. Sirius will be arrested and turned in for kidnapping and escaping Azkaban."

"NO!" Maria shouted, only to be held back by McGonagall's wand in her face.

"Ah, Ms. MacDonald I'm afraid you'll have to be turned in as well. An accomplice to the kidnapping I'm afraid."

"No." Maria said, heart pounding, "The Ministry of Magic in New Zealand, appointed me his magical guardian. It's recognizable everywhere even here." She rushed out breathlessly.

"Very well then. Though it does nothing for Black's case. Not to mention, Harry and Roxana are required to receive a magical education."

"I'll send them to Beauxbatons then, or Durmstrang."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Like hell you can! You have no say!"

"Well even though you are his magical guardian in New Zealand, getting it properly registered in the Ministry could take some time without friends. During that time I'm afraid Harry and Roxana would be separated and placed with suitable families until you've been checked." Dumbledore said softly.

Maria glared at him, "You're a horrible old man you know that!"

"Ms. MacDonald!" McGonagall shouted only for Maria to turn to her eyes blazing.

"I am not your student anymore I can say whatever the hell I want!" She turned back to Dumbledore eyeing him in disgust, "Fine they can attend Hogwarts." She stalked up to him ignoring the wands drawn on her, "However if anything happens to them, I will end you consequences be damned."

Dumbledore stared down at her, locking eyes with her and felt a small shiver of fear before smiling, "I understand."

"Mom?" Roxana called out, "What's gonna happen to dad?"

"I don't know sweetheart, all of his friends turned out to be cowards." She snapped glaring Remus Lupin down.

"Mar-"

"I don't want to hear it Lupin." She spat. "When do you want them there?"

"Why immediately of course, they can start tomorrow. I'm sure you'll have enough funds to get them the materials they need." Dumbledore smiled, "Minerva, will send a list of school supplies they need. Alastor take Sirius to the Ministry if you please."

"Well you don't need us anymore do you?" Maria glared, without even waiting fro a response she snatched her wand from Lupin, and apparated with Roxana and Harry at her side.

Lupin turned to Dumbledore with a small frown, "What if they're right about Sirius? We've sentenced an innocent man to death. They didn't even get to say goodbye."

"If he were innocent we'd have a problem however, he isn't innocent now is he? I'm sure being away from him will do them some good."

"But-"

Dumbledore changed the subject, "Don't you have classes to prepare for?"

* * *

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, stroking his beard. "Fawkes, I do hope Sirius isn't innocent. I wished we had found Harry a little bit earlier, they've influenced far too much of his life. The Dark Lord isn't truly dead, I feel it and I need Harry to end him. Longbottom isn't the chosen one even with all the extra training he received. Yes Harry must be the one to save us regardless of the consequences."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unsure if Dumbledore is gonna be a evil bastard, manipulative bastard or what. Hmmm.


End file.
